Sueño compartido
by Selenika91
Summary: Aunque Balinor perdió toda esperanza al tener que huir de Camelot volvió a encontrar la esperanza de algo nuevo al conocer a Hunith en Ealdor.


_Este fic participa en el fandom de Merlín en el Reto __**"Parejas Mágicas"**__ del foro __**La Revolución de los Fandoms**_

_Mi pareja es:__** Hunith &amp; Balinor**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC_

_**Palabras:**__ 1.074_

* * *

_**SUEÑO COMPARTIDO**_

Balinor había salido a trabajar en el huerto que tenían detrás de la casa mientras Hunith hablaba con una vieja amiga suya. Cuando entró al cabo de un par de horas se encontró con que su amada le esperaba sentada sola, mirándole fijamente mientras sus ojos brillaban húmedos.

Él notó cómo se aceleraba su pulso y el terror le inundaba. El momento había llegado, estaba convencido de ello. Habría recibidos noticias del bueno de Gaius, el rey Uther finalmente habría descubierto el rastro del último Señor de los Dragones y habría mandado a todos sus caballeros en su búsqueda. Gaius le habría informado mediante una carta a Hunith para que Balinor huyera sin demora. Todo eso y mil pensamientos aterradores más pasaron en una fracción de segundo por su cabeza. Notaba las manos frías por el terror que sentía.

Pero aquel sentimiento tan devastador duró poco, ya que en seguida Hunith mostró una de aquellas radiantes sonrisas por las que Balinor se había enamorado de ella. Saltó y corrió a abrazar a su amado mientras exclamaba emocionada:

—¡Estoy embarazada!

Balinor se quedó paralizado un instante, aunque en seguida reaccionó y abrazó con fuerza a la mujer. Así como había vislumbrado todos aquellos horribles pensamientos, su mente se vio invadida por miles de escenas en las que él vivía feliz con su familia.

Momentos de lo más insignificantes como ver pasar el día con su pequeño hijo hasta enseñarle a ser un mago. Pues sin duda lo sería, la magia era fuerte en su familia. Podría educarle en todo aquello que aprendió de su padre y que éste aprendió del suyo y así casi hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sería un niño magnífico y lo compartiría todo con él… o podría ser una preciosa niña con la fuerza y valor de su madre que dominaría su magia a la perfección. O tal vez…

Dejó de pensar en el futuro hijo y se centró en Hunith. Hacía tiempo que se había resignado a no tener nunca su propia familia cuando un hombre tan poderoso le perseguía. Pero sobretodo, había renunciado a encontrar el amor.

Sin embargo, lo había hecho. Ahí estaba ella entre sus brazos como una prueba de lo real que era. Así era ella la que le había brindado tanta felicidad con dos simples palabras. La estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y escuchó su delicada risa mientras se quejaba de que la iba a ahogar.

En ese momento se sintió completamente pleno. Jamás podría desear nada más que saber que pasaría el resto de su vida con ella… y con los hijos que traerían al mundo. ¿Qué podría haber que le hiciera más feliz?

Bajó la mirada para observar sus maravillosos ojos y le dijo, simplemente, porque no creía que se necesitara nada más:

—Soy muy feliz. Te amo, Hunith.

Ella sonrió, notaba la vida creciendo en su interior y el hombre que amaba estaba con ella. ¿Cómo no iba a sonreír?

—Yo también te amo, Balinor —respondió con sencillez.

Y ambos, sintiéndose completamente en paz y con un gran amor llenando su interior, acercaron los labios para besarse con pasión y con ternura.

No fue un beso especialmente espectacular pero lo que lo hacía perfecto era el hecho de que sería uno de los muchos que aún estaban por llegar.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Balinor se despertó sobresaltado sólo en una fría cueva. Había sido un sueño hermoso, sin duda, pero lo que entonces sentía de plenitud y felicidad se había transformado en un vacío aterrador y un dolor demoledor. Sólo había sido un sueño y ya nunca podría suceder en la realidad, eso era lo que hacía que todo fuera tan horrible.

"Siempre supe que esto terminaría pasando" se recordaba a sí mismo constantemente con tristeza mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus sucias manos. Uno no podía mantener un nivel adecuado de aseo cuando llevaba días caminando por el bosque, evitando los caminos y durmiendo entre arbustos o en frías cuevas.

Desde que tuvo que huir de Camelot, alejándose lo máximo posible del rey Uther Pendragón y su Gran Purga, fue realmente consciente de lo que implicaba que un poderoso rey le persiguiera. Tenía dos opciones: quedarse y morir como tantos otros magos, brujas y criaturas mágicas habían hecho ya a manos de ese cruel asesino sediento de sangre mágica o huir. Huir significaba dejar todo atrás, no pensar en nadie más que en salvar el pellejo.

En aquel momento en que Gaius le ofreció la oportunidad de irse no le pareció que fuera tan malo, después de todo, ya no quedaba nadie más que le importara realmente. Todos habían muerto víctimas de las llamas que el odio del rey encendía por todo el reino.

A decir verdad y siendo más concretos, antes de llegar a Ealdor no era tan malo. Después de conocer a Hunith, eso ya era otra cosa.

Partir de Ealdor cuando se enteró de que habían descubierto su paradero había sido lo más terrible que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Tan doloroso que casi prefirió esperar a que los caballeros del rey Uther fueran por él y le ejecutaran inmediatamente. Pero sabía lo que aquello significaría para su amada. Y eso sí que no lo podía permitir.

Era la única razón que le impulsaba para seguir poniendo un pie después de otro. Cuanto más lejos estuviera, más a salvo estaría ella. Eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

Pero aquel sueño había removido todos sus sentimientos hasta tocar su propia alma. Ver lo que podría haber sido era cruel si se sabía que jamás podría pasar. Maldijo al rey Pendragón por impedir que aquello fuera real.

Se había separado de ella y ya jamás podrían tener un hijo juntos.

_**oOoOoOo**_

A millas de distancia, en ese preciso instante Hunith se despertó sobresaltada en una cama que parecía demasiado grande y demasiado fría.

Había soñado exactamente lo mismo y supo lo que significaba al instante: estaba embarazada.

Mientras posaba una mano en su vientre una indiscreta lágrima brilló a la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Ni ella misma sabía si era provocada por el terror de tener un bebé ella sola, de tristeza por no poder compartir la buena noticia con el padre, su amado o de felicidad porque sabía con toda su alma que jamás nadie querría a un hijo como ella querría al suyo y de Balinor.


End file.
